Lucky number Seven
by DarkCrisis16
Summary: First she liked the number seven. Then she despised the number seven. Then she loved the number seven. When they were kids Sasuke and Sora were best friends, then Sasuke shut everyone out. After 7 years they meet again, and Sora couldn't think of a happier time. But one evening she see's him running away. Will she let another tragedy bring them apart like the 7 years?
1. It's been forever

It was about seven years ago… When I met him… His name was Sasuke, I always laughed at him for his weird name. We were inseparable best friends… It all started when I was just a little girl. I looked up to my big sister so much, her name was Theresa. She was on team seven, that's how my lucky number came to be seven. Our parent's were always gone because they had to do missions, so we had to do all the chores. I remember when we had to go get groceries, and she was giving me a piggyback ride, not because she's nice, it's because I can't move my legs.

As a child, I couldn't walk. My element was electricity. My tiny body was carrying too much chakra and to release some of the chakra, I would get shocked. Sometimes my arms would get numb, and so would my legs.. It scarred me so much, because I was not allowed out of the house in fear of myself shocking someone… That is if my big sister was there with me… She was incredibly strong, she could lift things easily. She was given the name God's Hand, because she can change the weight of any object, including herself.

That day we were walking back from the store, to see a kid running down the path yelling, "You can't catch me!" As he shot by us, I noticed a kid with spiky hair. "Weirdo.." I mutter to myself.

"Oi! Sasuke wait up!" A boy who was probably the same age as Theresa came running after the boy.

"Itachi?" My big sister raises an eyebrow.

"Theresa?" The boy stopped to look at us. As he caught his breath he stared at my sister, almost as if he was relieved to see her. "Hey! How's it going?"

Itachi and my big sister were both on team seven. They hung out a lot together but since I couldn't walk, I've never really met him.. "Looks like you're in a pickle!" My sister laughs at him.

"Yeah, no kidding… Hold on got to chase my little brother.." He was about to run, when he noticed me. "Who's that little girl on your back?"

"Oh this is my little sister." Theresa gives me a boost on her back. "Sora, meaning Sky.."

It was really funny.. My name meant Sky yet I couldn't even get close to it. I was grounded. My legs wouldn't even move half the time. I looked down when my sister mentioned it.

"SASUKE WAIT UP!" Itachi yelled after the boy.

Suddenly things got bumpy, as my big sister started running after them. "Hold on!" She smiles at me, as we race after them.

We finally caught up to the boy, who was stuffing his face with the red bean paste bun. "Seriously Sasuke?" Itachi picks the boy and places in front of me. "Hey you have a new friend."

Theresa places me down on the floor. I smooth my dress as I sit on the cold floor. I hold out a hand, and smile at him. "Hi! I'm Sora Azumi!

The boys face flushed a red color across his cheeks. "I'm Sasuke Uchiha. Nice to meet you."

From that day on, we were best friends. We were together everyday. We shared our dreams of becoming stronger and getting the title of Hokage! We understood everything about each other. As days ran by, I knew that I had lots of feelings for him.. That was our life. Until one day everything shattered like a mirror.

Itachi had apparently betrayed the village, and left Sasuke alive and alone. It scarred Sasuke. I never saw him again. He shut himself out of my sight and of others. We shared so many memories together, but that day everything changed.. The boy that I loved would never be the same..

Seven years later, I'm twelve and off to be a ninja. It was the first day of school. This morning I woke up, and pouted as I remember it was the day I first met Sasuke. Seven years ago… After I never saw Sasuke again, seven became my extremely un-lucky number… But today, there was a rumor that Sasuke would be attending the academy. I didn't know if it was true or not, so I didn't let it bother me.

I get into my clothing, as brush my wavy black hair. I put a clip in my hair and walk out of the house. As I'm walking I see two girls walking slowly, then speeding up. They were cheek to cheek, probably racing each other to school. One of them had bright pink hair, and one had white/blonde hair. "Weirdo's…" I ignore them, and as soon as I get to school they race to the door. "Guys that's dangerous!" I warn them, but it was no use. I try to pull one of them back when I slip and fall into them. We squish through the door, and land on our faces.

"Ow!" I rub my head. My get up, and my vision is little bit blurry. "What the heck?" I squint my eyes, and then I saw it.. A boy with spiky hair. "No.. It can't be…" I rub my eyes, to see if the blurriness is playing cruel tricks on me. But as soon as my vision clears up, I realize it's no trick.

My eyes spill tears of happiness. "I finally get to see you again." I walk over to the row he's in. I sit next to him, but he doesn't seem to notice me. "He's changed." I think to myself.

I stretch my neck to see what he's looking at through the window. I look at the window, and at the corner there's a symbol. It was the hidden leaf mark. Wow, it's glass industry. They make the best quality glass windows. They're really strong. Suddenly I see movement outside of the window. It was two boys.

The boy with brown hair was beating up the kid with blonde hair. "Oi!" I yell. That got Sasuke's attention to turn around and look at me. He probably didn't recognize me, since I grew my hair out. But that didn't matter right now. I back up a little bit, and put my arms in front of my face. I start sprinting onto a table and jump to gain enough momentum to ram through this hard glass.

I shatter the glass with one blow, and roll onto the ground. "Ow." I cringe at the pain on my cheek. I had been cut right along my left cheek. It didn't distract me. "Get off that boy!" I ram my fist into the brown haired kid's face.

He stands up with tears in his eyes. I spit on the ground. "Get out of here." The boy runs away from my sight. I turn to the blonde boy, who still had his arms up prepared for another blow. "Hey it's ok, you don't need to worry." I smile at the boy. "My names Sora, what's yours?"

The boy looks up at me. "Naruto Uzumaki." As he looks up at me, I notice he has a black eye.

"Crap, let's get you to the nurse's office!" I grab his hand and run to the nurse's room. I sit him down on the chair and give him some medicine. "I hope you feel better!" I smile at him. He blushes a bright red. I walk out of the office for him to talk to the medical ninja.

I walk around the corner, and I accidentally bump into someone. "Oh my gosh, are you OK? I'm so sorry!" I look up to see that I've bumped into Sasuke! I blush madly. I bet he could've seen it.

"Is your name Sora Azumi?" He looks at me with sincere eyes.

"Y-you remember me?" A tear spills out of my eyes. I smile at him. Sasuke embraces me with a big hug.

"I've wanted to do this for such a long time!" Sasuke hugs me tighter, and then let's go of me. "You're bleeding! Idiot!" He cups my cheek, and pulls away to reveal blood.

He grabs my hand and pulls me to the nurse's office around the corner. We were behind curtains so I don't think Naruto saw him tenderly put on my bandage. But when Sasuke and I stepped out of the room, Naruto was giving Sasuke a weird look. Almost as if he was jealous of something. I shrugged my shoulder's.

I was finally able to see the person that I loved so much.. I smiled at the though of Sasuke holding me. After seven years… Seven became my lucky number again.

 **Heyyy everyone! If ya didn't know... SUMMER BREAK STARTED! about a month ago... ANYWAYS, I haven't posted ANYTHING since my last fan fiction, soooo i made a new one! ^.^ So I hope you guys like this fanfiction. Tell me what you think, i'm deciding if I should make it a seven ch story or a short 2 ch. story of good old fluffiness! Soo comment below! DARKCRISIS OUT! ;)**


	2. First Kiss Stolen

It was already a week in school and ever since the first day of school, Naruto and Sasuke have had the ultimate rivalry. It was quite annoying, every single day they would bicker about who's better, and what not. "Really guys?"

Today was the exams; this would decide which team I got into. This would decide if I was with Sasuke.. If it's Sasuke, he's probably going to get highest score, that's why I need to do my best..

"Alright, you will be answering a 100 question test. This will test if you have common sense on the battlefield. You have an hour to complete the test. Begin!" Iruka-sensei starts the timer on the test.

"This is important! I need to do my best!" With a determined look I start the test.. "What element counters lighting?" I scratch my head. "Uhhhh…."

60 minutes later, Iruka-sensei rings the bell, and we all put our pencils down. "Tomorrow we will announce teams and scores."

I fiddled my fingers under the desks, trying to hold them still but in the end it was a lost cause. Lunchtime started, and yet my heart was still pounding like a drum. I walk out of the classroom and outside. Lunch was probably the most annoying part because everyone already formed "groups".

I walk to the balcony where I sit on the railing, and dangle my feet. "This is a nice breeze." I pull back my hair from the breeze. Suddenly there was this feeling inside me, that I wouldn't get into the same team as Sasuke.. My heart dropped. "WHAT IF I'M NOT ON THE SAME TEAM?" I shake my head with my hands. I sigh and look down with disappointment.

As I look down I notice Sasuke eating lunch under the balcony. "So this is where Sasuke eats." I considered my options. "Should I talk to him, or should I just quietly watch him?" I rest my hand on my chin. "BAKA! That's stalking! I'll just act how I normally did when we were kids!"

"SASUKE! Hey!" I smile and wave and Sasuke from up top. Obviously that got his attention. He smiled right back at me. It was nice that he still cared about me. Enough to smile at me, instead of shrugging me off like he normally does with other girls. As I'm dangled my feet from the balcony and sitting on the railing, Naruto come's up to the balcony.

"Hey Sora!" Naruto walks up behind me, and jumps over the railing to sit next to me.

"Hi!" I smile back at him, only to notice Sasuke glaring at Naruto for sitting next to me.

Sasuke turns around and walks away. I tilt my head in confusion, but as the minutes pass by, lunchtime is over, and we get let out early because of testing. But as I was walking home, it was hard to concentrate. My mind was so focused on if I got into Sasuke's team.

That night it was hard to sleep, as I twisted and turned under the hot blanket. It felt as my heart was falling, down into darkness and fear. "I can't sleep, I can't wait for the results!" I cringe my eyes with a little tear that slipped down. "WHY CAN'T I STOP THINKING ABOUT THIS?"

I walk down stairs to get water to cool myself down. "Calm down, you'll get the results tomorrow." As I cooled myself I walked to my room, but instead of sleeping right away, I open the curtains and windows so a cool breeze comes in. I look up to the moon and wish on it. Suddenly my arm goes numb. "Not this again!" I smack my forehead. I climb back into bed, and carefully put some ice on it.

The next day, I wake up with dark circles under my eyes. "Dang, who thinks I'm a little TOO stressed out about this." I comb my long hair and run a red flower clip along my bangs to the side. I sigh to myself as I grab my bag and walk out of the house. I walk through the door and sit next to Sakura and Ino. "Hey guys! Who do you guys want to be teamed with?"

I set my stuff down and smooth my skirt when I sat down. They both looked at each other and smirked. "Ah Sora, you're so silly!" They giggle at each other then grab me by each arm. I tilt my head in confusion as they kept smiling and giggle at each other. "Uhhh DUH! Sasuke!" They both say at the same time.

Right as they say that Iruka-Sensei walks into the room with a clipboard of all the teams. Sakura, Ino and I cross our fingers to get into a perfect team. I bit my lips as I wish for the perfect the team.

"Team one! Ten Ten, Neji Hyuga, and Rock Lee!" Iruka calls all the names, and each team goes to a certain classroom to meet their sensei. After that they get to go home, and tomorrow they will all meet for a little test with their sensei's..

"Team 6 Sakura Haruno, Kiba Inuzaka, and Shino Aburame!" Iruka calls to the class. Ino was already paired with some other people, but I'm glad she didn't see Sakura's face when she…. Raged…

I patted her back and saw her off to go meet her new group. I sit back down, and watch Iruka-sensei intently.. This is it. My lucky number, seven. The same team Theresa and Itachi were on. The Seven years that I didn't see Sasuke. All in that moment.. It would decide everything.

"Sasuke Uchiha, Hinata Hyuga, and Sora Azumi! Team 7!" Iruka Sensei called the team.

I jumped up! I was going to finally be with Sasuke! After the seven-year gap, I'm finally getting closer to him. We all walked to a room where we would wait for our teacher. We met our teacher, his name was Kakashi-Sensei. Hinata and I introduced ourselves, and even though I didn't know it back then Hinata would be my best friend! That day, Sakura and Ino sent out invitations to celebrate the teams.

I forced Sasuke to come along, although he really didn't seem interested.. We got to the address; apparently it was Sakura's house that we went too. "Wow her house is huge!" We both walk in and it's basically a party in there. I meet up Sakura and Ino, "Look who I brought!" I smirk at Sasuke.

We all got bored real easy so we all agree on a game. "Hide n' seek?" Lee suggests.

"No one's going to want to play that!" Ino says bluntly.

"OMG I got it! Lets play 7 minutes in heaven!" Sakura smirks evilly.

"Yes!" Ten Ten and Hinata both agree.

"Perfect! Boy you have to play as well!" Ino grabs Neji and Lee.

I grab Sasuke and make him sit next to me. "K, everyone put something that represents you in the hat!"

I put a Rose into the hat. "Ok Sora you go first!" Sakura pushes me to the hat.

"Alright.." I say nervously. I reach into the hat, to grab something sharp, I pull it out and it's a ninja star. I swear it was rigged…"Sasuke, I think I have you..." I blush, and Sasuke's mouth just falls open, as he blushes a rose red color. "Now in you go!" Ten Ten pushes us into the closet and locks it. I think I can imagine Sakura and Ino's faces! "Wow, I never expected it to be so small..." I move closer to Sasuke on accident.. Back on the outside. "Shall we prank them?" Sakura whispers. "Yes, duh!" Ino agrees. "Ready? GO!" They both yell. Back on the inside all of a sudden the closet starts shacking and Sasuke falls on top of me. Sakura and Ino open the door to see that Sasuke had me against the wall while kissing me!

Everyone's mouth was wide open. "DIE SASUKE!" Ten Ten pulls Sasuke off of me, and kicks him in the stomach!

Ten Ten and Hinata would always be my best friends! I was still blushing from he shock. I was trying not to over think it, but I don't think I could help it, I mean Sakura and Ino did shake the closet to make Sasuke fall and kiss me. I held my hand to my mouth as I blushed a mad red color. "My first kiss has being stolen!"


	3. The Test

I guess you could say that after all that's happened; my face has been a little red recently. Some people think I have a fever, but I just think I've been love struck. Today was the day that we get tested to pass for team seven. Like the rumor's say, no one has passed Kakashi-sensei's test. I fiddled with my hair, twisting and turning it. "I should really change my hair..." I was too busy to think of anything else, because this morning it got caught between my drawers…

On the other hand, Hinata is playing with her jacket's drawstrings like a cat trying to enjoy the last minutes with his play toy. She really was nervous, of course I was too. I had a lot to fear as well, I might shock myself during the test and then not be able to do anything.

But as I looked at Sasuke, his calm face was really surprising. He basically had nothing to worry about. I mean he did get number one on the exam, and he's always been a prodigy ever since he was young. Being able to preform a Fire type Jutsu at 8 years old is something not everyone can do.

I grabbed a couple of shurikan's and kunin's, and stuff them into a random pocket. As for ninja scrolls I packed one for summoning a smoke screen. I put on my gloves, and my combat boots, and instead of one clip, I slid in another clip through my hair for extra security.

I look over to Sasuke who's just reading a book. "You're not going to get ready?" I look over his shoulder and rest my chin on his shoulder. "What cha' reading?" He flips the book over, and the title is: Leaf Village History. He looks up at me, nose to nose. I stare back at him, with a little blush. "O-oh sorry!" I step away and run out of the room. I feel my chest, and my heart pounds like a drum. Sighing, I step back into the room to find Kakashi-Sensei waiting for me.

My face turns red, because I made everyone wait. "S-sorry!" I cringe my eyes in embarrassment, great, late on the first day. We all walk outside where the ninja memorial is. Kakashi-Sensei turns to us, and explains the rules.

"All you have to do is get these two bells, from me. Whoever doesn't get the bells get's no lunch." Kakashi-Sensei smirks evilly. "Ready, start!" Kakashi-Sensei jumps away from us, and we all scatter.

I flip onto a tree, and look around. "Where is he?" I look down, and there's a bell. "Ha! He must've dropped a bell!" I jump from the tree, and run over to the bell, as soon as I step one foot away from it, I get lifted by a rope and pulled upside. I see Kakashi-Sensei walking over to me shaking his head. "So this is the student who got last on the exams…"

"SHUDDAP!" I close my eyes in pure un-comfortableness, I pull my skirt down from someone seeing my you-know-what… Then I see Sasuke running by me, I widen my eyes, shocked to see that he was there. He turns around to look at me. I blush an extremely rose red color. We stare eye to eye, after a little while; he looks away and turns red.

"KYAAA!" I scream realizing that Sasuke saw. I accidentally charged up an electrical shock, however as I released the shock it's uncontrollable as it zaps everything. I suddenly charge up another one, this time it was a lighting bomb. Chakra was overflowing from my body, and finally it all snapped. Blowing up the whole place, releasing lighting shocks all over.

"Crap!" Kakashi-Sensei looks down at the bells, to find them melted and torn apart.

The rope tears apart and I fall on the ground hard. I calmed down and I suppress the shocks from leaving my body. Kakashi-Sensei gathers all of us up, and ends the game. "Since Sora, destroyed the bells, she loses, and will not be eating lunch." Kakashi-Sensei walks over to Hinata and Sasuke, and hands them their lunch. They tie me up so that I can't steal someone's food. "Now you are not allowed to feed her. Understand, that is an order." Kakashi-Sensei walks a few feet and then turns around and says, "I'll know if you do." Then he walks away.

I hear my stomach grumble loudly. "AWW!" I flinch at the sharp pain in my stomach. I just stare at Hinata's box of food. "I-it's ok… I'm fine just watching." My stomach obviously disagrees, as it rumbles again. I turn to Sasuke with teary eyes. Sasuke looks away then back at me. "Baka.." He gives me a hug. He puts a finger to his mouth, "Shhh.." and reaches for his chopsticks to feed me. "Ahhh!" I open up my mouth and he feeds me a tempura shrimp.

Hinata taps my shoulder, and feeds me an egg roll. "So yummy!" I happily smile at them for feeding me food. Suddenly Kakashi-Sensei comes from behind the pole I was tied to and looks hard at everyone for feeding me. I realized that they were going to get in trouble for feeding me. "I-I forced them to feed me! It's not their faul-"

"You pass." Kakashi-Sensei smiles at us from what I can see behind his mask.

"Excuse me but…. HUH?" We all had a surprised looks on our faces. "But we disobeyed you?!" Hinata questions him.

"Those who disobey the rules are scum, but those who abandon their friends are worse than scum.' Said a person whom I treasure very much." Kakashi-Sensei looked up at the sky, with a sad look. But then turned back to us smiling. "Even when you were ordered to, you didn't abandon your friend. That was your first step to teamwork. From today on, you aren't three ninja, but one team. You guys are Team Seven."

We all walked home that day smiling. From now on we were team seven. Hinata, Sasuke, and I all parted ways as we walked home. I walked upstairs to my room and opened the windows to let fresh air blow in. Just like that day when I was worried about not getting into the same team as Sasuke. I giggled a little bit, as I remembered accidentally shocking myself because I was so worried. "I'm so silly." Then I remembered Sasuke kissing me in the closest. I had never felt so light headed in my life…

Sasuke's POV

I can't believe I kissed her that night. But there was this lingering feeling that even if it was on accident that it was kind of nice. I shake my head. "Baka! What are you thinking?" I bang my head on a pillow. "I think I have feelings for her…"

 **Heyyy everyone! Darkcrisis here, and I just want to thank the people who managed to survive through the fanfiction to read this final note. If you don't know what a POV is, I think it stands for People of View… I am probably wrong correct me in the comments; don't be too harsh on me! It basically means someone's perspective. So thank you so much for reading and sticking with me till 3** **rd** **chapter! DARKCRISIS OUT! ;)**


	4. Change

Today was an off day. I went out for a short walk to Sakura and Ino's place. Apparently we were having a girl-to-girl meeting. Or something like that… I sighed, and knocked on the door. I heard a few footsteps, then Ino comes and quickly pulls me inside the house. "Hey!" She pulled me to a room at the end of the corridor. "Where are you taking me? It's completely dark!" I complain.

She opens the door to Hinata, Ten Ten, and Sakura all lying down on pillows. "Hey Sora!" Hinata pokes her head out of the conversation and waves a hand to sit next to her.

"What all of this?" Still confused I sit down, and tilt my head.

"IT A SLEEP OVER!" Sakura and Ino jump at me.

Hinata and Ten Ten squeal, "YASS!"

I lower my head. "Nuuu…"

They all ignore, and pull me to the wardrobe. I look around at everyone. "Ehhh, Makeup?" I hesitated. I didn't like the feeling of Makeup on my face, it made me stick out, and I hated that. "Uh oh.."

They dolled me up, and turned me to the mirror. I had rosy red cheeks, baby pink lips, and a sunset eye makeup. I touch my lips with my fingers, I look down and I have pink color on my fingers. "Who are you?" Everyone giggles around me.

After about three hours of prancing, and squealing, we all settle into our pajamas and grab all the pillows we could find in the house. "Are you ready to do this?" Sakura raises a pillow to Ino's face. "Too Late." She smirks evilly, and smashes the pillow down on her head. It was officially war between Sakura and Ino.

"OH NO YOU DIDN'T DO THAT!" Ino grabs a pillow and throws it into Sakura's face, but she dodges it leaving Ten Ten in the way of the shot.

I will leave it to your imagination to picture Ten Ten's face. I smiled and decided that I would take a short break. I walk out of Sakura's house and out into the evening. I walk slowly feeling the breeze brush lighting against my skin. I shivered a little bit as I walk all the way to bench. I sit down abruptly and look up to the moon. It was large and shining so brightly for everyone to see. After about a minute of looking at the moon, I hear footsteps.

I immediately stand up to see Sasuke. He stares straight at me surprised. "Where are you going?" I question him looking at the bag he was carrying.

"Well why are you outside in the middle of the night wearing fancy makeup?" He steps up to me, and lifts my chin up. I instantly blush. I must've still had the makeup Ino and Sakura put on me. I looked away from Sasuke's intent stare. "It's looks good on you." He smirks and lets go off me. As if nothing happened, he walks past me. I picture the thought of Sasuke leaving the village just like Itachi did. Everyone blaming me, that I did nothing as he walked past me to an unknown future.

"Wait!" A tear spills out of my eyes. "Don't go Sasuke!" Losing my common sense, and all my options but to do the one thing that would physically stop him. I hug him from behind. "I wouldn't forgive myself if you left!" I cry more and more than I have ever in my life. "DON'T LEAVE ME LIKE THOSE SEVEN YEARS!" Tears overflow from my eyes.

I could feel him stop walking and let himself be hugged by me. He places a hand on my arm, and pulls away from me… "It's was nice seeing you and your smile." He turns away. "But I have to confront my brother." He turns around and faces me. Suddenly he drinks something then comes close to me. He grabs me by the back and draws me close, he kisses me and makes me swallow whatever was in his mouth. Suddenly I could feel myself getting heavier and heavier. My eyes go blurry, just like the day I saw him again, now this time it would be the day I saw him last. He places me on the bench, and walks away.

I try to keep my eyes up as long as I can. To catch even a glimpse of Sasuke, and reach out to him. "D-d-don't leave…" Everything goes pitch black.

Hinata's POV

"Where's Sora?" I take all the pillows from everyone and set it down, so that they can concentrate.

"She's probably gone to the bathroom." Ino suggests.

"Not for 45 minutes you idiots." I get up and start looking around the house. "Where is she?" I start getting a little bit worried.

"She's not in the house!" Sakura called. "Maybe she's outside!"

We all walk outside and fan out to search for her. As I was turning the corners, I look back and see a hand hanging from a bench. "It couldn't be…" I walk over to the bench, and peer at the person lying there. It was Sora. "Oh my goodness!" I rush over and pick her up with all I got. Dragging her across the cobblestone ground. I finally get to the steps of Sakura's house. "I found her!"

They all turn to me. "She's been knocked out…" We bring her inside and put her under the covers. I checked her temperature, and she was cold as ice. She must've have been shivering in the cold evening. But why was she out there? We all sit by her, hoping for her to wake up.

Suddenly she cringes her eyes, and then opens them fully. She jolts up with tears in her eyes. Looking around frantically.

Sora's POV

"SASUKE!" I abruptly sit up and look around. It was warm, completely opposite from the evening coldness. "Where am I? Where's Sasuke?" More tears come crashing out of my eyes as I mention Sasuke's name.

"What do you mean?" Ten Ten holds me hand. "What happened?"

I shook my head. I cried and cried more and more. I cover my eyes with my hands. "He's gone!" I just kept on crying, it was so uncool, but I couldn't help it. That night, everything changed. Things were finally normal. I could see Sasuke, and I actually made friends… It's not fair… That night, it all went back to the way it was before…

Lonely…

 **Haii loyal readers! Darkcrisis here, and thank you so much- wait I shouldn't be thanking you guys, but congratulating you guys for surviving through my story! XD ANYWAYYYSSS…. Thank you so much for supporting me, and leave a comment in the comment box below if you like this plot twist! Oml, I sound like a YouTuber! XD DARKCRISIS OUT! ;)**


	5. Sister

**OMG! How long has it been 2 months, danggg… So yes, hell- I mean school has started and things have been so crazy. IM SO SORRY! I'm going to make this chapter EXTRA long! First my computer got taken away, so I couldn't type, then I got my school computer! ^.^ So now I can type!**

Ch. 5

It all happened in a whisk, so quickly, so painful. Sasuke had left the village like Itachi. All I could remember Hugging Sasuke from the back, and then being kissed by him as I swallowed something in my mouth. It was bitter, a sleep herb, expected from the top student, to know even herb that we haven't even studied about. Rumors whipped around like a bug trying to run away from a fly catcher. Fast. As the rumors, spread and spread, more versions were made up, but in the end everyone looked at me with pity.

One day, the Hokage called me to see him, I stepped into his room quietly and softly. He was looking away from me, through the window, "Um, Hokage-sama? You called me?" Suddenly the figured disappeared with smoke, and appeared right next to me. He observed me from the behind. Quickly I turned around and bowed towards him.

"So this is the trainee, who got lowest score.." He looked at me, like I was the hottest gossip there was. I turned slightly pink. "You answered all the questions and couldn't even get more than 10 right." He just stared at me. I gulped, turning even more pink. "Sit down." He ushered me to a seat in front of his desk. It was filled with stacks of books, scrolls, and papers scrawled all over the table.

"So you saw Sasuke-kun leave the village? And when your friends took you to the medical ninja, they smelled remnants or a sleep herb in your mouth." That's right, after I freaked out and woke up in Sakura's room, they took me to the medical lab where I was still under the effects of the herbs…

"Yes, that is correct." I answer him, lowering my head. "I let him get away, I'll accept any punishment you see fit…" I sadly looked at the floor reminiscing on what I had down. Did I really just let Sasuke leave the village, not that I think upon it now, I imagined it to be so easy, but then I look at the truth a realize, yes Sora, Sasuke's gone. Tears slipped out of my eyes, "I-I'm so sorry!" More tears fell out of my eyes. I could tell his eyes were on me, they were probably looking at me like a failure. When I looked up he smiled warmly and said, "You tried your best!" The old man, just smiled at me, reassuring me, that everything's fine. I knew it wasn't, but I still believed that kind smile that gave me courage.

As I walked out of his office, I already felt better. But how? The worst thing just happened to me, and yet I was SMILING? How? I felt ok, yet not ok… These feelings swirled around me like a never ending regret. As I walked along the path, I thought for a moments, I want to go visit Theresa. My older sister. I raced back home, and confronted my parents. They were collecting their kunai's and shurikan's for battle. "Y-you're going out again?" I said surprised. They both looked at me, and smiled, "This time we won't be gone for long." Mom kissed me on the forehead, and dad gave me a big hug. They waved good bye to me, and wear gone. "AHHH! I FORGOT TO ASK THEM IF I COULD VISIT BIG SIS!" I run out of the house, and look around for them. They were already jumpi ng from building to building, across the glowing sky.

I sighed. I guess, I don't need their permission.. I packed my stuff, left a note, and walked into the forest. She lived in a tiny cabin in the middle of the woods. It was tiny, but she spent all of her time there, and never came to visit us. For my last birthday she didn't come, but she did send a little package of Awo Berries. She left the village to study in the forest, where she would spend her time observing berries, herbs, and medicines. She planned to be a medical ninja, specializing in herbs. Ever since Itachi left, she became more focused with her study's… Those days, had so much impact on us, you couldn't compare it.

I stepped into the thorny and narrow path and just followed the signs. Some of the bushes cut me at my ankles, and skimmed by face as I walked through it. Parting the bushy tress, I look back at the tiny light, that was the gate way to me stepping forward in this mystery.

"Why did you leave?" Suddenly without looking where I was going I tripped on a root and stumbled down a downhill path that was not the way I had to go. "Ahh!" I scream as I slid down on my butt down the muddy path. My butt, hit a rock and I flew and landed face first into the mud. "W-where am I?" I looked around, and saw the path that I slid down. It was made of mud, so I couldn't climb it, and it was completely off from my path. I quickly looked around me, and saw that there was another path leading away from my starting road. "If I go down this path, I'll be going further away from my destination…" I looked down the winding road and saw light.

I stubble to my feet, and start funning down the road. I'm panting by the time I get to the end of the path. I gaze around me, and its an open place, where trees surrounding it, and a tiny house with a huge garden around it. "Why so much space for a garden? And such little place for a cabin?" I venture towards the house, look inside the window. There was a bed and a diary on it. I twist the door knob and find it's unlocked, but I don't even think it had a lock anyways. I stare at the bed, with a pink diary with a little mascot.

"Mr. Fluffkins?" I didn't believe it, the little tiny tiger mascot that my sister would keep next to her at all times. "Which means!" I smiled.

"WHO ARE YOU! GET OUT!" A voice thundered sending sound waves through out the house. I spun around to see a girl with Black hair and a streak dyed blonde. She had bags under her eyes, and was carrying three baskets with her. I widened my eyes.

"Theresa!" I opened my arms and jumped at her. "Oh how I've missed you so much!"

She looked completely shocked. "Excuse me, who?"

"What?" Was she tricking me? I looked her baffled, her white lab coat was covered in dirt, and her hair was strung up in a bun. "It's me! Sora! You're little sister! You… Are Theresa..?"

"Oh yes, yes, yes! Sora, yes! Sora! I think I remember you. Did you go to school with me?" I looked at her like she was an idiot. My sister has lost it. "Ok now get off of me!" I realized that my arms were still locked around her neck, hugging her. "You're covered in dirt, I don't want you touching me!"

"Hey! Y-you're covered in dirt too!" I retorted back.

"Am I? How silly of me, I've gotten you dirty Itachi." That stopped me in my tracks.

"You're talking to Itachi? He's gone..?" I looked at her confused.

"Oh what at you talking about, he's right here!" She pointed at her lab coat, which had dirt stains, that looked like they were in there for months. Did she really not know that her had dirt all over her, and that she looked absolutely terrible?

She's really lost it. "I'll wash I-I-Itachi… Do you have water?" I took the jacket off her, and looked around for some soap. "Oh Itachi's not that dirty! It's fine!" She gave me a look. I let her snatch back the coat and put it back on. She went to the kitchen and started to make something. "At least she hasn't lost her cooking skills…"

I sat on her bed, and took the diary. I started opening the book, and read the first page. "Dear Diary Entry #1. Today I started Ninja School. It was so cool! I got into a group with this kids named Itachi, he's really funny, and he's super talented! I wish I could be like him someday. Dear Diary Entry # 13. There's this boy, named Itachi, he's super cute, and I think I like him! Dear Diary Entry #24. Today He gave me a lab coat because he didn't want me to get anything spilled on my shirt! Kyaa! Dear Diary Entry #50. Last night, we heard from the ninja, that Itachi left the village. Dear Diary Entry #72. I'm nothing without Itachi. It's eating away at me, that he's not here. I can't look at anyone anymore! Dear Diary Entry # 98 Today Itachi and I went to pick some Awo berries for my sister, I forgot her name, I think its Sora…"

I looked up, and Theresa was hovering over me with a kunai at my neck. "Don't read any further of that diary." She no longer looked like a nut job. She was dead serious. She pointed the kunai closer to my neck. I set the diary down, and raised my arms up, and walked slowly away from the bed.

"Who are you?!"

I noticed that this chapter was getting SUPER long, so I decided to end it there, and not make you suffer and read more of my boring words. Thanks everyone for supporting me, even thought I wasn't writing AT ALL during the summer! Love you all! ^_^ DARKCRISIS OUT! ;)


End file.
